1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transaction machine by which transactions are automatically executed upon user operation, using a transaction medium such as a card or a passbook. In particular, it relates to an improved structure wherein the input manipulation can be simplified and thus the transaction time is shortened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic machines by which transactions are automatically executed with the use of a transaction medium such as a card or a passbook are widely utilized in banking field.
It is desirable to simplify the input manipulation from the stand point of convenience for the user. However, the input data obtained from the user manipulation is very important since transaction permission/rejection is determined from the data.
FIG. 14 is a flow chart of a prior art sequence of a transaction function executed by an automatic machine. The sequence is begun by the insertion of transaction medium by the user and is ended when the transaction medium is returned to the user.
First, the transaction medium is inserted into the machine and a magnetic stripe provided on the medium is read by the machine to check the data. Various data, such as a branch code, an account number, a validity code, and an identification number are recorded on the magnetic stripe, and therefore, the validity of the transaction medium and the account number can be checked by reading that data.
When the validity is confirmed by the check, the user then inputs an identification number, which is compared with the number recorded on the transaction medium. When the check is positive, the machine determines that there are no obstacles to starting a transaction.
Subsequently, the user inputs a desired transaction amount, which is the final step in the input operation process.
The machine then communicates with a host computer in accordance with the input data, and the host computer identifies the account number, renews the data, determines the permission/rejection of the transaction, and then transmits direction signals. If a transaction permission signal is received, the machine carries out the transaction by, e.g., counting and discharging bills. Then the transaction data is printed in a receipt or the passbook, and subsequently, the transaction medium is discharged from the machine to end the transaction.
In the above mentioned conventional automatic transactions, the user is required at least to insert the transaction medium and input the secret number and transaction amount, which makes the transaction manipulation inconvenient, thus making the transaction time long.